Sickness
by JulyDragon
Summary: James is tired of having to lie on behalf of Remus, every time Lily ask were he is, when he's gone for the fullmoon. James try to discuss it with Remus, but they end up in an argument. Two- or three-chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

"Is he sick _again_?" Lily asked with a frown, as they made their way to charms.

"Uhm… Yeah… He's got flu," James said and messed his hair nervously.

"First mumblemumps, now flu," Lily shook her head. "He's always been away often, hasn't he? Does have a bad immune system of something?"

"Something like that…" James said, hating to lie to her and her bit surprised, that she had actually observed Remus' absents, considering how much time she had spend making sure _not_ to look at the marauders.

Wait. She hadn't figured out how regular his absents had been, had she? James looked at Lily, she just looked questioning at him. He shook her head. No. Not yet. But she would soon, she wasn't stupid, he couldn't keep telling her Remus had mumblemumps or flu or that his mother had dragon pox. He would have to convince Remus to tell her. He frowned. That wasn't going to be easy.

"What?" Lily asked.

"It's nothing…" James said, and got into the charms classroom.

No. Differently not going to be easy.

* * *

><p>"I said no, Prongs!" Remus said and took out some blank parchment. James and Remus was in the boys dormitory as the only ones, and James had be practically pleading Remus to tell Lily about his 'Furry little problem' for over a half hour.<p>

"But I can't keep lying to her!" James said. "Besides, she'll probably figure out soon enough, anyway."

"Then let her do that," Remus said and dipped his pen in the ink.

"No way! Then she'll know I lied to her! And then she'll never trust me! Mistrust will destroy our love and tear us apart!" James cried melodramatic.

"Don't be stupid. She'll understand why you lied," Remus said.

James sighed and sat down.

"But I don't _want_ to lie to her! Damn it, Moony!"

"Do you think I want to face her? Do you think I want to force it down her throat and force her to accept me?" Remus shook her head. "It's better if we let her figure out herself. Then she'll have time to adjust to it."

"Like you made us do?" James asked darkly.

"I believe I have both apologized and explained that. Even if I wanted to tell you, I had been told not to."

"Yeah. Little prefect Remus always does as he's told right?" James said and gritted his teeth.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? My freaking problem is that I'd have to keep lying to Lily because you're a coward!"

Remus' eyes flickered with anger and hurt.

"Well, if you have that big a problem with me then don't be company me," Remus said, returning to his homework with an emotionless face.

"Fine!" James yelled and slammed with the door as he left.

Remus looked at the door for some long moments, the frown on his forehead increased every second. Then he looked away, shook his head and went back to his homework.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Hey! First chapter of yet another Remus short story. It's either going to be a two-shot or a three-shot. I'd looooove if you would take the time to review! Especially if you take the time to correct mistakes and give constructive criticism. If you liked this, you might also like 'Friends Like These', another of my Remus short stories ^^

Does two sicknesses referenced to in the start of the chapter, is some I found on Harry Potter wikia, so it's actual wizard sicknesses ;) The only one I could come up with, without looking something up, would be dragon pox, but it'll seem a bit much, right? That's supposed to be pretty bad…

Anyway! Hope you liked the chapter, and thank you very much for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

James mostly ignored Remus the next days, and Remus was afraid that he'll actually end up without friends, after all. Remus didn't see so much of Peter either; he was with James most of the time. He did see Sirius, though it was still less than he used to. It wasn't on purpose, he told himself. Sirius just happened to be with James, and when he was, he wasn't with Remus. He wasn't avoiding him. Unlike James was._ You should just have done what he asked you to! _Remus scolded himself._ You're gonna lose him. How could you be so stupid? You're a werewolf! It's not like you're a precious friend to keep._

Sirius had quickly noticed that something was wrong, and began to send either Remus or James questioningly looks every time James ignored Remus. He had written a note in History of Magic.

_What is it with you and Prongs?_

Remus' eyes had flickered towards the professor, but even he knew that this was the safest class to write messages in. So he took his pen and slowly wrote a sentence under Sirius'.

_An argument. He wants me to tell Lily._

Sirius lifted an eyebrow and looked like he was about to ask something aloud, but then caught himself. He wrote instead.

_What's the point? She probably already knows._

Remus smiled wryly. It was a sad smile. It really didn't get to his eyes.

_James doesn't think so. And he doesn't want to keep lying to her._

Sirius shook his head and sighed, as to say that it was a very stupid and very unfortunate situation Remus had got himself into. Well. At least that was what Remus thought of it. Sirius had then written that he would attempt to talk to James, but he either hadn't gotten around doing so yet, or else it simply didn't work.

Remus was in the common room now and had been about to make some homework, but it was suddenly very clear to him, that he couldn't do that right now. He quickly got his things and made his way towards the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He was in a hurry, as he felt that tears could begin to trill down his cheeks any minute now. He muttered an excuse as he bumped into somebody, and attempted to continue, but was stopped.

"Remus! What's wrong?"

It was Lily._ It's because of her. It's her fault. _Remus felt a strong urge to tell her off. Tell her it was none of her damn business._ No. No it's not her fault. It's _yours_. _

"Nothing," He said before hurrying up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was worried. Remus' eyes had seemed quiet blank, and his voice weak. How could that be? Maybe he wasn't completely through the flu yet? Lily mentally shook her head. No. It was more than that.<p>

She began to make her way out of the common room and towards the library, which was where she had been headed, when she bumped into Remus. She wondered what the matter with Remus really was, anyway. Not just about his behavior this day, but also the thing with being sick all the time. She had hand waved it with the fact that his immune system could just be bad, and James had agreed on it. But. She frowned. The facts remained. He hadn't been sick all of those times. He'd been visiting his sick mother, been to his grandmother's funeral and lot of other things than being sick. And yet, it had happened quite regularly. Wait. What if…? What if Severus' theory had actually had something to it?

_What am I thinking? _She shook her head. _Honestly, Lily. _It was still weird though. But well, what wasn't, around the marauders? As she made her way into the library, she decided to at least ask James about what Remus' behavior had been about that day. If it was really just the flu.

But when she got in there, something carried her towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts shelf, an towards the W-section…

* * *

><p>"James Potter!" Sirius yelled "I am trying to talk to you about something important, so please stop ignoring me and listen for just one minute, will you?"<p>

Sirius was pissed. He had tried to talk to James about the argument he and Remus had had for days. James had been able to get him distracted at every former attempt, but enough was enough. They were on their way back from quidditch practice, and James had loudly talked about the practice every time Sirius had tried to talk about the argument.

James looked back at him and met his eyes. When Sirius used his full name, it was serious business.

"You can't keep ignoring him, you know. Isn't fair," Sirius said, in a more normal and pretty calm tone.

"It's not fair that I have to lie to Lily either," James retreaded quickly.

"Honestly James, she probably already knows," Sirius said, looking a bit bored with his friend.

_It's that girl. Nearly every time he's unreasonable, it got something to do with her. _Not that Sirius didn't like Lily, even though he'd seen less of James since they started dating. No, it was just that she was able to make James feel very strong about things. Often unintentionally.

"That's what Remus said!" He exclaimed indignant. "Why you're on his side, anyway?"

"Cause you're being unreasonable, James. He's your friend," Sirius said, holding James eyes with his, as to make him understand. To make him see himself from Sirius' point of view. Let him understand that all this was stupid.

James looked down on his shoes. He seemed like the guilty feeling schoolboy he had never been.

"Besides, Moony needs someone to be on his side. Honestly, it seems like Pete's determined to be on yours no matter what," Sirius said with a wry smile. He was trying to appeal to James' good humor.

"Oh, all right. I'll act normal again," James gave up. "But I'm _not_ going to apology."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> So how was the second chapter? :D Personally I like this better than the first ^^ I'll be grateful if you make a review! And I hope you enjoyed it!

**Raulcene Doecut**: Review? Lol xD Anyway, thanks a lot! You'll have to wait on the last chapter to see exactly how it turns out, but this probably gave you an idea of it ;)

**Snakeagent123:** Don't apology for that! I love criticism, as long as it's not useless! I can see what you mean when you say that the first chapter is very dialog-driven and short - _-' But well, it's the dialog that starts the conflict, so I guess that's why. This chapter has a bit less dialog-driven, even though there's probably still quite much of it, and it's longer. I don't see what you mean about the point of view thing, though. It's James' in the first part and Remus' in the second. Though I guess it's a bit subtle that it's Remus' in the second part, but you can tell from the last line xD But thank you very much for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it! (How come my responds to you review is so much longer than your review itself? oO I'm rattleing all time, I know, I sorry! -_-')


End file.
